X: a Twilight, Maximum Ride crossover
by KiraHale99
Summary: Okay Xara aka X meets the Flock minus Max, after she excapes the school. She gets to know them adn she goes to free her friend with her new family members. What happens when they meet the Cullens and Edward falls for X and she is with Iggy?
1. New Family

**Okay Xara aka X meets the Flock minus Max, after she excapes the school. She gets to know them adn she goes to free her friend with her new family members. What happens when they meet the Cullens and Edward falls for X adn she is with Iggy? I am afraid of how this story will come out so please FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!! **

**Kira Cullen**

I cursed under my breath adn felt another shock. I stopped myself from screaming and they continued. They stopped and threw me into my cage. I grunted adn sat there. I noticed my cage was unlatched. I opened it and ran toward and exit I have noticed. I burst through it and spread my wings adn tried flapping them and smiled adn jumped up adn flapped hard adn was in the air. I smileda dn went as far as possible and I noticed a 'E' shaped house. I landed and fell. "Ouch." I muttered. I walked to the door adn knocked softly. I pulled my wings in and streatched my back. A boy opened the door adn looked completely defensive. I felt suddenly weak from my work at the School today and collapsed.

"Who is she?" she whispered quietly. "I don't know she just collapsed adn I didn't know what to do." he said. I opened my eyes adn blinked. I groaned adn heads turned.I looked behind me to see they haven't found my wings. I sat up slowly adn they were glaring. I could tell they were angry for me being in their teritory. A little girl walked over to me and she looked frusteated. "Hello." I mumbled. "Hi, I'm Angel." she said smiling. I thought and I shrugged. "Whats your name?" she asked. "I actually don't have one." I sadi kneeling next to her. "How old are you?" she asked. "Sixteen." I said smiling. She looked at me adn cocked her head. "Why do you looked so flustered?" I asked her. "I can't get your mind." she mumbled. "My what?" I asked. "I can read minds and you are blank." she said. I shrugged adn she smiled. I stood up and streatched. "Where did you come from?" a boy asked. "You probably would never believe me." I said shaking my head. I saw a piece of bronze colored hair in my face and brushed it away. "You have to know you wouldn't believe our story." the boy said. "Whats you name?" I asked him smiling. "Fang." he said. I pointed to the boy next to him and he didn't respond. I looked at his eyes adn noticed he actually looked blind. "Um, boy next to Fang." I said. "Iggy." he muttered. I pointed to a eight year old looking boy. "Gazzy." he said smiling. I moved to the only other girl. "Nudge." she said smiling. "Well tell me your story adn I can tell you how unbelieveable mine is compared to yours." I said smiling. "Nope you first." Iggy said. "Please." I muttered and looked down.

"And that is our story." Fang finished. I gasped as he finished. "Mine is exactly the same except my DNA is mixed with something else." I said smiling. "Really." Nudge said perking up. "You said avian correct." I said adn they nodded. "Mine is mixed with a certain type of bird." I said smiling. "What kind?" Fang asked. "A Japanese Sparrowhawk." I said smiling. "Let me see." he siad motioning towards my back. I sighed and shook my head. "Large wing span can't in this small space." I said smiling and walked outside. I opened my wings adn smiled. "Wow." Angel muttered looking at them smiling. "Completely black with a red tint." I said shwing them the tint. "Wing span eighteen feet." I said smiling more. "Well large span there." Fang said nodding and inspecting them I moved them side way for him to see. I accidentally hit him and he went flying and hit a tree. I retracted my wings and ran over to him. "I'm sorry." I said helping him up. "Wow, strong." he said. "Yeah, I alomst killed someone at the School." I said smiling. "Who?" he asked. "An Eraser." I said smiling. "Almost?" he asked. "He is in a comma he will never wake up from." I said laughing. "I'm only going to miss one person." I muttered. "Who?" he asked. "Jeb." I said smiling adn their smiles disappeared. "What?" I aske looking around. "He died." Fang siad. "Nope." I mumbled. Angel looked about ready to cry. I ran over to her and grabbed her. I sat dwon and stroked her face softly. She looked up at me with suprise on her face."Oops sorry." I mumbled as I got up and she followed. I looked from face to face and smiled. "What?" Gazzy asked. "Nothing, I'm going to go find somewhere I can live, goodbye." I said snapping my wings out and smiled adn I ran toward a cliff adn jumped and soared. I felt something behind me to find Angel behind me attempting to catch up. I stopped adn floated and she copied my movements. "Don't leave." she begged. I sighed and flew back and she followed. "Who wants me to stay?" I asked. Everyone raised their hand so I laughed. "Good, you need a parent like roll modle." I said smiling.

**There tis the first chapter! REVIEW or flames are welcome also. Love ya!**

**Kira Cullen**


	2. New Name

**_Totally happy about the few reviews I got, at least someone read my story, I was worried.. NO FLAMES!!! My frined put that as a joke... So here is the next chappy!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride, but I do own X and the plot!! Duh!_**

I walked back in the house and collapsed on the couch. "You need a name." Fang said tapping his chin as I sat up. "I think I can make my own up." I said laughing and he shrugged. I thought and smiled. "Xara." I said smiling. "Perfect." he said smiling. "No in my file that's my real name." I said shrugging. "We will call you X." he said. "Okay." I said perking up. He smiled for two seconds and it was gone. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I didn't bother with the light and fixed everyone five pancakes each. I walked out smiling with the plates stacked on my arm. "How did you do that in the dark?" Iggy asked. "I can see in he dark, they learned how to enhance it." I said smiling. "They what!" he snapped. "Last year they did it to me." I said shrugging and handed him a plate and he ate it slowly. I gave everyone else one and I smiled. "That is how I went blind." Iggy said. "Really." I said grabbing his arm and he gasped. I looked around and saw him smiling. "You are beautiful." he said smiling. I let go and he frowned. "How did you do that?" he asked. "I don't really know." I said smiling. He smiled and he grabbed my arm. "You are going to stay near me no matter what." he said smiling. "Whats going on?" Fang asked us. "Fang, you have something in your teeth." Iggy said smiling. "Oh than- wait huh?" Fang said blinking. Iggy laughed and looked up at me. "Thanks." he said. "Its okay." I said smiling. He hugged me and let go. "I can see more." he said laughing. "Well, its past midnight and if I'm here bed." I said smiling. "Aw!" they all exclaimed except Fang and Iggy. "I'll be at each room in ten minutes so be ready." I said smiling and they ran off except Fang. "Um, do you need a room?" he asked. "No I thought I was going to sleep on the couch." I said rolling my eyes and smiled. He laughed and led me to a room completely black. "This is mine and we don't have another so we can share." he said smiling. "Okay." I said stretching. I flopped on the empty bed near the other one and looked out the window. I got up and walked to the room at the end of the hall. "Who's in here?" I asked walking in. "Nudge and Angel." I heard Angel say. I walked over to Nudge who was sleeping already. I walked to a corner and opened a curtain and Angel smiled up at me. "Night." I said kissing her forehead. "Night!" she exclaimed and I drew the curtain shut. I walked to the next one and opened the door. "Who is in here?" I asked. "Gazzy and Iggy." Iggy said. I walked over to Gazzy and smiled. "Goodnight." I said kissing his forehead. I walked over to Iggy and smiled. I kissed his forehead and he smiled. "Night." I said smiling. "Goodnight." he said smiling. I walked to my room and looked at Fang in his bed staring at the ceiling. "Goodnight. "I said kissing his cheek. "Night." he mumbled and I got in my bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

I woke up and stretched. I looked at the clock next to the bed and smiled. eight o' clock. "Fang." I said. "Wha'?" he asked sleepily. "Time to wake up and help me with breakfast." I said smiling. "Get Iggy." he said and turned over. "Okay." said getting up and walked to Iggy's room and walked over to him. "Iggy." I said. "Yeah." he said. "Help me with breakfast?" I asked. "Okay." he said opening his eyes. I grabbed his arm and he smiled. "My rooms a mess." he said looking around. "You are going to fix that later." I said smiling. I dragged him to the kitchen and started to make omelets. I took Iggy's hand and he started to help.

**_There you are hope you liked it! *gets on knees* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


End file.
